A new life
by Rising king
Summary: This story is about what might had happen if hiccup was born on a different island and moved to berk. how will hiccup and astrid fall in love? how do hiccup and toothless meet? Could there be a three way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if you're reading this, i just want you to comment on the story and tell me how it is. I will try to update this as best as can, and i will try to do it once every month.**

* * *

Hiccup is raised in a island where if you're the weakest on the island you are bullied and tortured. No one on the island liked hiccup, so to kill two birds with one stone they decide to marry hiccup to a member of the of their neighboring island called berk. Berk was known for being an island of dragon tamer, so if they wanted they could easily take out any enemy of theirs.

 **On berk around 2 after training**

Astrid and her parent were called to the chief hut to talk about something. When astrid and her parent enter the chief's hut, and saw his face and knew it was news they wouldn't like. "Good afternoon chief what is it the you need to tell us to day." astrid father said to the chief of berk named stoick. " i want to tell you personally, so that it doesn't surprise you. A few days ago we were offered a deal by a neighboring island called raider island, and the deal was that we give the hand of astrid hofferson to the chief son for a peace treaty." Before stoick could finish all three hofferson said. "WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS." Stoick waited and and then continue."Yes i'm serious, I talk to the other and we decide to take the deal. Don't astrid but you won't be leaving your future husband is coming here to stay because he has a younger brother.

Astrid a furious about this, after heading out stoick she just said "Thanks for the heads up, but i going to take my leave" at this point she leave stoick hut and go to find her friend Ruffnut so that they could talk. Back at the hut astrid father and mother was dead silent because they were think about what to do now. "I sorry you two we tried offering different things but they wouldn't accept anything else. Stoick said in a sad tone, astrid parents both knew stoick and they knew he wouldn't accept unless there was no other way. "Is he at least the same age as astrid" astrid father asked. Stoick nodded and said "they are the same age."

With that astrid parent return home to think about it the rest of the night, but for astrid she would be telling ruffnut about what just happened and now both girl were furious. When astrid return home that night she saw her parent talking about the situation with the marriage and how they felt sorry for her. Astrid was happy her parent care but she was still unhappy about the situation. "Is it ok if i sleep with stormfly tonight." When her parent heard this they didn't need to think about it because they knew that stormfly away made astrid feel better so the just nodded.

 **Back on Raider island**

Hiccup was stop being bullied and was giving real food, but he knew something was up so he decide to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?" At this point hiccup father who was also the chief of the island said. "you will be getting married to someone from a different island for a peace treaty." When hiccup heard this all he asked was. "will i be living on their island." Hiccup father just nodded. That night hiccup was full of mixed emotion about what was happening in a few days. he was happy about being able to leave the hell hole of an island he had to call home, but he was angry/sad about having to marry someone that he didn't know.

 **A few days later on the island of berk**

Everyone on the island is waiting to see who was astrid future husband was going to be, and they all wanted to see if he was going to survive being near astrid for 5 minutes. When a boat pulled up near the island port they saw a few giant men come out of it and a small kid with them. The kid look happy to be on berk but when he saw astrid he knew it she wasn't happy, but he pretended to be happy. "Hello stoick how are you today?" the chief of the raider said with a smile. "I'm doing good let the wedding will be in a few days let me show you, where you will be staying until then." stoick said with a straight face. "I'm sorry but we can't stay, there is stuff for us to deal with back on raider island." this was a lie because he didn't like staying near dragon and plus he want to leave before hiccup did something stupid and the wedding was voided.

The people of berk saw the people from raider get back on there ship and leave but then they saw astrid walk up to the boy and say. "So you know i don't want to fucking want to marry you i being forced to." she said it to make him feel bad, but hiccup just ignored her and walk over to stoick. "Can you show me around the island." stoick was kinda shocked the hiccup just ignore astrid. " Sure i can, but do u want astrid to come with so you two can get to know each other." stoick said try to get hiccup and astrid to talk to each other.

At this point everyone could see astrid fuming with angry about just being ignored by hiccup, but worse of all he acted like she wasn't there. "I need to discuss something with you in private stoick."said hiccup but when stoick notice hiccup not look up at him he knew something was up, so stoick showed him around in private. He showed hiccup where the town hall was before hiccup asked the first question. "Is it ok if me and astrid not get married?" when stoick heard this he was shock because it didn't make sense. "Can i ask why you don't want to marry astrid?" hiccup just looked up. "We don't know each other and both of us are young." stoick was shocked again but he didn't show it. "Why did you even chose astrid to get marry then?" hiccup look at stoick with eyes who never knew what love was.

"I didn't i was to about the marriage a few days ago. The only reason me and astrid are getting married is because of the peace treaty, and that my village wanted my younger brother to be the next chief." When stoick heard this he finally understood where hiccup was coming from, and that hiccup was just a pond that was sacrificed. "I will keep my end of the peace treaty and i will postpone the marriage until you're 18 and if you two still don't want to be married then i will cancel the marriage. Just remember one thing hiccup, you are apart of berk now." when hiccup heard this he was happy to finally be a part of a tribe.

"You know what, this is probably the first time i was a part of a tribe." when stoick heard this, stoick didn't understand what hiccup meant. "What do you mean the first time you were apart of a tribe, were you apart of the raider tribe." Hiccup smile turn to a frown. "I was born to the raifer tribe but they never treated me like a tribe member, they treated me like a prisoner." when stoick heard this he was angry about what he was just told, but knew nothing could be done.

Then they went to see the dragon, but when they enter all the dragon got in defensive position as if someone was going to attack. Stoick had never seen the dragon act so hostile to a person before, but then he saw hiccup pull a few knifes out and tossed them on the ground and kick them away and put his hand up to show them he was a hostile. When dragon saw this they all calm down and hiccup walked over to one of the dragon and start to move his hand across the ragon skin. The other dragon just moved around hiccup as if they were trying to comfort him, but hiccup stomach growled and that meant time to eat so hiccup got up at move back to stoick.

While hiccup and stoick were getting food, astrid walked up look like she was going to kill hiccup. Stoick decide to get in front of her to ask her if she was ok. "Astrid what a are you planning to doing?" astrid just look at stoick and said "i plan to punch him for ignoring me when i talked to him before." when stoick heard this he knew it was best to give her the good news. "Im postponing your marriage until you 18 so you can calm down missy, and you should thank hiccup here because if it was for him i wouldn't have postpone it." when astrid heard this she was overjoyed but then thought about they would be just be married at 18. "What the point we just waiting for 2 years that not much of a difference." astrid looking as if she was going to bite. "Let me finish, if you two still don't want to marry each other in 2 year i cancel it." when astrid heard this she was extremely happy she was as if she just got a new axe.

Stoick saw hiccup get up to leave. "Did you eat yet?" when hiccup heard this he stopped walking. "Yeah i'm a fast eater and do you know where i'm going to be staying." When stoick heard this he realized that they didn't have a home for him to stay at. "You can just stay in my house for now." When hiccup heard this he just yawn. "Let me showed you where my house is boy." stoick said getting up to show hiccup where he would be staying so he could sleep.

 **The next day**

Stoick went up to hiccup to wake him up for the day, but when he enter the room he saw hiccup without a shirt on but his body had scars on them somehow. "How did you get these scars hiccup." Hiccup turned around to see stoick and said. "My village has a tradition if you are born weak and don't get stronger you are bullied and tortured." when stoick heard this he punched the wall which made the house shake a little. "How could anyone do that to someone for just being weaker than them."

Hiccup was glad some people care for their own people. "It fine, stoick at least it over now." when hiccup said that stoick said. "Do you know how to use any weapons." hiccup was curious. "Yes i do, i know how to use throwing knives and a sword why." all stoick said was. "I going hunting for boars, so do you want to come with?" hiccup didn't have anything to do anyways."yeah sure." hiccup and stoick grab their weapon, and they were gone for half of a day.

While stoick and hiccup a new dragon landed on the island that no one knew, but the sound it made when it was flying was a sound everyone knew very well. It was a night fury one of the most dangerous dragon they know, But the dragon did not move, did not attack, and did not let anyone near it. So everyone was cautious not to make it mad because it could end badly for them and it. By the time hiccup and stoick came back they saw everyone standing still and stoick saw a dragon that he doesn't know. When hiccup saw the night fury with an artificial tail fin hiccup just drop his thing, and decide to walk up to the dragon. When stoick saw hiccup start walk up to the night fury he went to stop him, but when he tried hiccup dodge him and continued to walk.

When hiccup got a bit closer the nightfury it started growling at him as if it was going to attack. "Toothless" was all hiccup said to make the nightfury stop growling and start running toward him. Stoick was again shocked about how hiccup knew the night fury, and wanted to see what would happen. The nightfury landed on hiccup and start licking him, when the villagers saw this all they said was." YOU KNOW A FUCKING NIGHT FURY?" hiccup finally got up, with toothless by his side. "Yeah i know him he, my friend after all."

* * *

 **Hey if you reading this than thank you for reading and i hope you like it i will try to update this every month. I do hope you like it and please comment to tell me what you think good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the village heard hiccup say that the night fury was his friend, they were shocked. Then Astrid chose to ask the question everyone want to know. "How did you guys meet?" When hiccup heard this he turn to the village. "How about we go to the grand hall and i'll tell you there." After everyone got into the grand hall hiccup start to explain.

 **3 year ago**

Hiccup is running thru the forest because he didn't want to be home, where the his father was. As hiccup was about to enter a clearing he heard a noise that sounded like a roar of an injured animal, so hiccup decides to see what the animal was because he hadn't ever heard an animal make that sound. When hiccup got to the area where he heard the noise come from he didn't see anything, so he decide to walk around until he saw the animal.

Hiccup was walking around for about an hour before he saw a black object hanging upside down from a tree at that second he knew he it was a dragon, but the thing that caught his eye was that it was a dragon that he had never seen before. Hiccup decide it would be a good idea to start drawing the dragon from a distance so he wouldn't be caught. After about 10 minutes he got up and leave, but when he did he hit a bush which caused the dragon that was hanging upside down to wake up. Hiccup looks back to see that the dragon was a wake, but before he could run he was tackled to the ground by the dragon.

When hiccup hit the ground his note book fell out of his pocket and land on the ground, and open to the picture of the dragon. When the dragon saw this he jump off of hiccup and went to the book and was amazed that hiccup had drawn a picture of it instead of trying to kill it. At this point the dragon was staring at hiccup, but it realized he was different. To the dragon, hiccup was small, weak looking, thin, and clumsy. He didn't look like a threat but the dragon want to test him first.

Hiccup was shocked that the dragon had not killed him, but what was more shocking was that it left him alone. When hiccup got home his father didn't even acknowledge that he was home, so hiccup decide to not to tell him about the dragon on the island. Hiccup went upstairs and got out the book of dragons and discovered that there was only one dragon category that didn't have pictures and it was mystery class.

Later that night they heard a loud screech that ripped through the sky. This woke up the entire village and made them grab their weapons to kill the dragon. When they all got outside they didn't see the dragon, it was just quiet. When hiccup got outside he realized there was a shadow in the forest and decide to go after it, but when he did he realized it was the dragon he meet earlier which let him live. Hiccup finally knew what type of dragon it was, it was a night fury, and so the next day when hiccup enter the forest again he went to the place he meet the night fury.

Hiccup was meet with a dragon smiling at him which shocked him because he thought that night fury had teeth. "I could have sworn you had teeth." When he said the the night fury showed it teeth. "I guess you have retractable teeth, so how about we call you toothless." When the night fury heard the name it just nodded, after that they spend the rest of the day getting to know eachother like hiccup found out that toothless loved getting his neck scratched, he loved dragon grass, and that he hated eels.

Toothless learn that hiccup lost his leg when he was younger because of a snake bite and that he hated the island. After about a week of hanging out toothless was attacked by a dragon, after a few attacks the dragon got a hold of toothless tailfin. The dragon ripped of toothless tailfin, but then toothless shot it with one of it plasmablast which caused it to fly away. When hiccup found out that a dragon had ripped off toothless tailfin and that without it he couldn't fly, hiccup decide to make toothless a artificial tailfin. It took about a week for him to do make it, but hiccup took food to toothless every day. After the weeks of test for the tailfin hiccup had made one that would work for toothless.

They started to fly together every day until one day hiccup found out that his village were going to hunt for food, so hiccup decide it was time to make toothless a tailfin that he could use without hiccup. After it was finish hiccup put it on toothless and toothless left, but not after him and hiccup talk about why he couldn't go with toothless.

 **Present day**

Everyone was shocked that hiccup meet toothless in such a simple way, but then they saw toothless rip off his tailfin. When hiccup said this he knew what toothless wanted. "Ok bud i make a new tailfin for me and you." When toothless heard this he just jump around, and everyone look at hiccup with a confused look. Astrid decide to once again ask what he meant by what he just said, and when hiccup told them that him and toothless fly they like to fly a one which confused them even more but they would have to wait and see what happen.

After about a week hiccup have finish the tail for toothless, after that they went for a flight the entire village saw hiccup and toothless flying and then understood what he meant. Hiccup was controlling toothless tailfin while toothless did everything else, after they landed astrid challegened hiccup to see who was faster. Astrid had chosen to do a course which called for judgement calls and it also called for the dragon and rider to know what how fast to go. After hiccup and toothless looked at the course they told astrid they were ready to go, but the thing that pissed astrid off was that they didn't go through the course they just looked at it.

Astrid finished the course in about 10 seconds which was a new best for her and stormfly, and then she landed next to hiccup and toothless giving them the look which said beat that. Hiccup and toothless finish the course in about 7 second which shocked everyone. It also made astrid want to kill hiccup.

After that it start to become dark and so everyone decide to turn in for the night. The next day stoick asked if hiccup and astrid could go get the village some ice. There was only one island that had ice on it was at least a 3 hour flight to get there, but both of them agreed to it. During the whole flight if hiccup tried to talk to astrid he would just glare at him which made him jump after the first hour he gave up. When they got to the island they chose a spot where they could get ice.

But when they tried they heard a loud noise which was from an ice dragon. They was the snow was coming down on top of them, and both of them start to run towards their dragon. Before they could get to the dragon they were hit by the avachlance luck for them there was ice under them which broke, even what was even more lucky was that there was snow under the ice so they fall was slowed down. But when the ice broke and both of them start to fall hiccup grab astrid in his arm and face his back to the ground.

When they hit the ground hiccup was knocked out and astrid so was astrid. When astrid came to she was on top of hiccup and his arm were hugging her, this made astrid jump and want to punch him but before she did she realize he had broken her fall. It shocked her that he was willing to die for her, and for the first time in her life her heart started to race faster and faster which made it feel like it was going to burst out of her chest. So she got off of hiccup and made sure he was ok, and she was glad the he wasn't bleeding from the back of his head. After she finish checking him, she sat down against the wall trying to calm down her heart.

After about an hour hiccup woke up and when he did astrid told him not to get up. After about 10 minutes she chose at ask him. "Why did you try to break my fall?" When hiccup heard this he looked away. "I just did, i wasn't really think too much about it." When astrid heard this her heart start to race again. "You do know you could have died right, don't you care about living." When hiccup heard this he just look at astrid. "It not like i have family that would be sad if i had died you know." When astrid heard this she felt hurt for some reason. "What do you think toothless and i would feel like if you died." Hiccup look shocked about what astrid had aid which made her confused until she realized she said "toothless and i" but lucky for her toothless and stormfly dug their way into where hiccup and astrid where stuck.

Astrid was happy that they were saved but even more happy that she didn't have to answer the question she was asked. Astrid ran and got on to stormfly and flew away, so that she wouldn't have to answer the question. Hiccup got the ice they need then decide to leave, but before astrid could return to berk hiccup caught up to her.

Hiccup tried to talk to astrid but she wouldn't even look at him, or even get near him. The reason she did this was to hide the blush on her face. When they got back to berk astrid didn't say anything to anyone, she just walked into her room. When her mom and ruffnut saw what she did they followed her to her room. "Astrid is something wrong dear?" When astrid heard her mom she didnt know how to respond. "E-Everything is fine." When ruffnut and astrid mom heard her studered they knew something was wrong and decide to go in to her room.

When they did they saw something they never thought they would ever see, It was a blushing astrid. "Ok astrid you have to tell us what happen." Ruffnut said while looking at astrid. "I think i fell in love for fucking hiccup." When they heard this they both looked shocked. "What about him, made you fall in love." It didn't take more than a second for her to answer. "He is scared to get hurt or even die for other, he always thinks about other, and he pretty cute." They were shocked about what astrid had said, but what shocked them the most was the last part even astrid was shocked.

"Oh my odin you just called him cute, I so going to tell the others." When astrid heard what ruffnut had said she picked up her axe, and threw it at her head. "Don't you fuck dare ruffnut, I want this to be keeped as a secret. Plus I don't want snotlout to kill hiccup because that would suck." Ruffnut smiled. " Sense when did you become so protective of hiccup, if i remember you wanted to kill hiccup yourself a few day ago." astrid just put her head in her hands. "I pretty sure hiccup can take care of himself, He not bad at using a knife, sword, and he pretty good at using a bow." astrid mom said.

"How do you know about that mom?" both astrid and Ruffnut look at her. "The village want to see if he was any good at using weapon, so we had a few viking follow him and stoick into the wood to keep an i on them." They were both shocked about what they heard even more shocked about how nosy viking were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night**

Hiccup was walking on the beach, when he saw some metal that was cover with sand. When he went and got a closer look he was shocked to see some black steel and a blue color metal. After finding it hiccup takes the metal to the forge, and after he asks for permission to use the forge, he start making weapons. The first weapon was a Knife sword which was made from the black metal with a dark wood color wood as a grip. He also made a few throwing knives out of the remainder of the black metal which got him 10 throwing knives.

Before he did anything with blue metal, astrid had come by with her axe to get it sharpened. So when astrid saw hiccup in the forge she became nervous and was about to turn around to leave, but ruffnut saw this and stopped her. "No you don't girl get your butt to that forge and get that axes sharpened." ruffnut had said that with a grin on her face. Astrid was going to say something but before she could ruffnut had grab her arm and started to drag her to the forge. When hiccup saw them coming he went to get gobber, and hiccup was told to see what they need for him.

" Hey guys what can i help you with tonight?" hiccup had ask with a smile on his face. "C-Can you sharpen my axe." astrid was cursing at herself for stuttering. Hiccup look at her axe and saw how beaten up it was and knew it couldn't be used anymore, but to make sure of this he check with gobber which gobber had confirm the same thing and after getting back to the girls. " Sorry Astrid but this axe can be used anymore it at its limit." after hiccup said this he had an idea but before he could say anything. "For fuck sake, i be back let me ask my mom for some money to get a new axe." Right before astrid was about to walk off hiccup said something. " how about you give me the until tomorrow morning and i'll figure something out but if i can't it on the house." astrid and ruffnut snapped their head back to hiccup with wide eyes.

Before the two could say anything hiccup had close the forging window and walked back to gobber. " I don't remember give you permission to make a axe with my metal for free." gobber said with a small chuckle. " I'm not i going to use my metal to do it." hiccup had said with a slight chuckle. "So when did you start like the lass, boy." When hiccup heard this be start to blush. "Have no idea what you're talking about gobber." hiccup said this as he walked out , but all he heard was gobber laughing.

 **The Next morning**

Astrid and ruffnut had gone to see if hiccup had finish her axe. When they got to the forge they were about to knock on the window, but then gobber had open them before they could. " What can i do for you two lassies?" gobber ask the two of them. " Hiccup said he would do something about my axe?" astrid said with a light smile on her face. " Oh right here let me get for you lass, He spend the whole night on it and told me you might be coming to get it." Both astrid and ruffnut were shocked about what they had just heard. " Wait he stay up all night to fix my axe!?" astrid asked with a shocked voice. "No this lass here stay up all night making a new axe for you." This was more shocking to them because they didn't think he would. When gobber got back with a blue color axe with golden flower inlaid. Both astrid and ruffnut could only stare at it with their mouth open form how beautiful it was. " How much is this because i don't think i can afford it." astrid had said slightly nervous because she did want to keep it. " The lass said he wouldn't charge you for it." At this point ruffnut started to grin. "Did he say why he wasn't going to charge her for it." sadly gobber shook his head. " I have a guess but i can't tell you out of respect for him, now two go have fun." at this point gobber just close the window in front of them.

Astrid and ruffnut decide to go to astrid house to eat before going to train. When they got there astrid mom and dad saw her axe and were shock. "Honey where did you get that axe from." before astrid could say anything ruffnut said. " For Hiccup and the best part is that not only did he spend all night working on it but he did charge her for it." ruffnut said this with a smirk on her face. Astrid who was sitting next to ruffnut wanted to punch her, instead she just turned her face was trying to hide her blush."

Astrid parents both had a smile on their faces when they saw this because they had never seen their daughter act like this before now. They were happy that their daughter was acting more like a girl then her viking self. The rest of the breakfast went without anymore embarrassing moments for astrid.

 **That night**

After train for some time astrid, ruffnut, tuffnut, fishlegs, and snotlout were sitting in the great hall eating when hiccup had walked in looking as if he just woke up. After getting his food he look around to see where he should sit but before he decide he saw ruffnut signal him to sit with them. "What do you want" snotlout said to hiccup with complete hostility. Hiccup just rolled his eyes at him and sat down. " hey hiccup could you let me know some stuff about toothless so i can update the book of dragon?" fishleg ask looking as if he could sit still, so hiccup just nodded." after talking about toothless for a bit everyone had found out that toothless was actually a titan wing night fury. "Wait so are regular night fury smaller or something." fishlegs asked. " i don't think so fish because toothless can hide his titan form so i think they should be the same size."

Fishleg jumping up and down from the news that he had just heard because there has never been a dragon like the normally when a dragon is a titan wing the become aggressive and larger than the normal species. Ruffnut was getting annoyed that hiccup and astrid weren't talking so ruffnut decide to ask hiccup something. "So hiccup why didn't you charge astrid when you made her axe." when the other heard this tuffnut and fishleg just smiled, astrid and hiccup started to blush, while snotlout became red with anger. "Listen you hiccup, you better stay away from my woman or you'll regret it." snotlout with complete hostility and he said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear which include astrid mom and dad, stoick, gobber, gothi, spitelout, and other from the village. Spitelout was grinning because he knew the other boy wouldn't say anything. " Never ever call me you woman again!." Everyone could see astrid eyes look like she was about to kill snot.

"Snotlout let me make something clear to you, One Astrid and me are promise so she isn't your, really she is mine. Two if you say that again i will beat you to the point where your only surviving by an inch of you life. Three if you disrespect anyone because of their gender i'll make you regret it. Do i make myself clear." When everyone heard this they were shocked because they didn't think he would talk back. Astrid really didn't want to say anything back to hiccup because she really like what he said and what he said was true. When snotlout heard this he was beyond pissed to the point where he slammed his hands on to the table. " Really how about this i challenge you to a duel if i win i marry astrid and if i lose. What is the point about talking about that because i won't."

Astrid was about to say something, before she could hiccup said. " how about we duel and if i lose stoick with cancel mine and astrid marriage and i get on my knees and apologize to you for what i said but she doesn't marry you if she doesn't want to, and if i win you stop hitting on her and you apologize to her on your knees. How about that?" everyone was shocked because they didn't think it would go this far even spitelout did think it would go this far. All they saw was snotlout grin and nod meaning he agreed. "Fine tomorrow midday at the ring any weapon is allowed shield included and leather for both of us ok." hiccup said with a smirk, which snotlout just nodded with his own smirk.

Hiccup and snotlout then left without another word. They leaving everyone with a blank expression on their faces. "Did that just happen?" was all fishleg could get out, and the other just nodded. Stoick and astrid parents were pretty happy that hiccup stood up snotlout and the other were excited for the match.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update i have just been lazy and wanting to relax without doing anything.**

* * *

 **The next day (Morning)**

Hiccup had decided to walk through the woods to calm himself down. After walking for a bit he decide to go back home where he saw stoick was wait for him. "Are you ready for the fight today?" Stoick asked with a tired look because he had woken up a few minutes ago. " Yeah I am my weapons are sharpen and i can take a hit so i not to worried." This caught stoick interest. "Did you train on your island or something?" Hiccup just shook his head. " I had a few female friend who taught me how to fight, but it was just mostly them kicking my butt until i learn the techniques." This was new for stoick because hiccup was always so close about his past.

"Who were they?" Hiccup just smile. " They were from the berserker tribe and the bog burglar tribe." This shocked stoick because they were allies with both tribe and he knew they were both tribe with excellent fighter. "You should go get your stuff the fighting will start soon." with that hiccup start to walk to the forge. Stoick start to walk to the arena. When he got there he was shocked to see all the villager there trying to get the best spot, the only one who didn't need to was astrid, her parents, and her friends.

After getting everything settled the stoick checked if both challenger where ready after the began the the introduction. "BOTH CHALLENGER PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA" hearing this snotlout and hiccup enter the arena. "TAKE YOUR SIDES OF THE ARENA AND PREPARE TO FIGHT" so hiccup took the left side while snotlout took the right but then snotlout got an idea. "YO FISHBONE HOW ABOUT WE TAKE OUR SHIRTS OFF UNLEASH YOU SCARED OF BE LAUGH AT FOR NOT HAVING MUSCLES." Hearing this hiccup glance over to stoick and saw him sigh before giving a nod. Snot had already taken his shirt off and started to flex, so hiccup did the same but when he did he heard quite a few gasps. Hiccups body had a few scars on it but they all look fatal, seeing this snotlout chose to take a joke.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE FROM THE FORGE OR SOMETHING." hiccup just sigh again knowing either way he would have to explain. "I GOT THE ONE ACROSS MY CHEST FROM MY BLOOD BROTHER DAGUR WHEN WE WERE TRAINING, THIS ONE ON MY LEFT WAS SO BANDITS, ON THE RIGHT WAS FROM RAZORWHIP, AND THE GIANT X ON MY BACK IS FROM PIRATES." hearing this shocked everyone, but mostly the part where he said 'blood brother dagur'. But before the could ask another question hiccup said that that he would answer question later and to start the fight.

"OK NOW THAT WE GOT THAT OUT OF THE WAY LET START THE FIGHT IN 5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…. START" Hearing this both snotlout and hiccup start to run at each other snotlout holding a two handed axe, but had a sword to switch to as well. While hiccup was holding normal swords in both hands and on his side was 5 throwing knife made by gobber so that snotlout couldn't say it was because he had weapons made with better metals. When they go in around 5 feet of each other snotlout swung his axe downwards diagonally, at which point jumped to the side where the axe was coming from barely going under it. Hiccup then elbowed snotlout hand making him let go of his axe, but when snotlout let go of his axe he decide to roll backward to get some distance between him and hiccup.

Not a second after he finish his backwards roll he drew his sword and start to charge at hiccup. Hiccup also start to charge at snotlout, but the difference between him and snotlout was their fighting style with sword. Snotlout had his sword in his right hand ready to swing is downward diagonally or horizontally, while hiccup was more in the form to slash in multiple direction because he had two sword, but one of the sword could be used to defend leaving hiccup with more than enough option to attack.

Again when they got close to each other snotlout decide to swing his sword horizontally, but hiccup saw this coming and decide to block it with his sword in his left hand before hitting snotlout in the stomach with the handle of the sword in his right. This made snotlout let go of his sword, but when he did hiccup grab snotlout arm and kicked one his leg flipping him to the ground. Before snotlout could get up and try to grab his sword again hiccup kick his sword away and threw 2 throwing knives at snotlout head.

After seeing the two throwing knives near his head and another one in hiccup hand ready to be thrown at him, snotlout knew it was his lost. " I surrender" upon hearing this the crowd cheer for the two fighter but mostly hiccup because they didn't think he would win. Snotlout got up and walked up to hiccup giving him a hand shake and said 'good fight' before leaving mostly because he didn't want to to look dishonorable.

Hiccup was force to go to the great hall by the villagers, most of them telling him good job. But the main reason everyone wanted to go to the great hall was to get drunk.

 **Later the night**

Most of the villager are drunk off of the med hiccup had decide to go for a walk through the village, when someone called his name when he looked back he saw astrid running towards him so he waited for her. "Did you need something astrid?" hiccup asked. "Just want to talk about some stuff that all." astrid said with a light blush forming on her cheek but lucky for it was slightly dark and it couldn't have been seen well. "Ok do you want to join me while i walk through the village." hiccup asked not think about it much. Astrid just nodded and the began to walk down to the village at the same thing make small talk.

When they got to the courtyard astrid decide to stop which made hiccup stop as well. " is something wrong?" hiccup asked looking slightly worried. "No just my house is right there so i going to go home and sleep, but before that." she walk to to hiccup and punched in him the arm. "That for think that i need your help." but before he could respond, hiccup felt a soft pair of lips on his own. It took a second for him to realize that astrid was kissing him but again before he could do anything. " That for everything else see ya." she walked in her home closing the door behind her leaving a stunned hiccup in the middle of the village courtyard because he knew she hadn't drank any med like the other. So the only running through his mind was 'wait did she just kissed me?', ' does that mean she likes me?', ' PLEASE ODEN DON'T LET THIS BE A DREAM' with that in mind hiccup decide to just go home a sleep.

 **WIth astrid**

The second she got in her home she slide down in front of the door holding her knees think. 'I just kissed hiccup.' and 'why did i do that?" but then she realize someone was knocking on the door. When she opened it she saw Ruffnut and her mom with smirks on their face and she knew they had seen what she did. Astrid didn't get any sleep that night due to Ruffnut questioning her about the whole thing.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Hi there i hoped you enjoyed and please leave a comment. I sorry i not that good at right fight scenes.**


End file.
